


Pillory Princess

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pillory, Riding Crops, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: Felix had had his reservations, he hadn’t been sure, the request had been… strange to say the least, a little outside his comfort zone, but oh this was good. This was lovely: Hyunjin’s long elegant form slouched and crumpled almost in half, held up only by the straps attaching to the hook in Felix’s ceiling that normally held his sex swing, instead now holding up a hand crafted, reclaimed wood, bespoke quality pillory.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: ImpishHaechan's Donation Request Fulfillments





	Pillory Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungshibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/gifts).



> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> HEY!!! This fic was a request, im writing specific requests for proof of donation to a BLM charity more info can be found [HERE](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384) if you too wanna fic for donating. Big thanks to Milan for commissioning this and bearing with me. 
> 
> I had to google pillories for this. I am not a BDSM expert at all but here is,,,, this.

Felix had had his reservations, he hadn’t been sure, the request had been… strange to say the least, a little outside his comfort zone, but oh this was good. This was lovely: Hyunjin’s long elegant form slouched and crumpled almost in half, held up only by the straps attaching to the hook in Felix’s ceiling that normally held his sex swing, instead now holding up a hand crafted, reclaimed wood, bespoke quality pillory.

What a sight he was, head bowed so obediently, soft black hair hanging off his face, spread hands twitching in the wooden restraints.

Hyunjin had been a playmate for a while, he had lots of things he had wanted to try. He had come to Felix inexperienced to say the least, eager to learn, even more eager to try. This was his first real request, at least the first request that required a custom order to one of the BDSM craftsmen Felix had worked with in the past, and really Kevin went above and beyond, he outdid himself. The pillory was reclaimed wood, torched, and coated in linseed oil, it shined slightly in the soft warm light in the corners of the room. There was an option for soft neoprene padding around the cuffs and neck, Hyunjin hadn’t wanted that, Felix hadn’t wanted that. Hyunjin wasn’t in this game to be comfortable, Felix wasn't in this game to watch Hyunjin get comfortable.

“Cozy?” Hyunjin only grunted in response, typical play for him, Felix didn’t think twice before bringing a hand down hard on his bare ass. Hyunjin gasped, like he wasn’t expecting it. Felix could roll his eyes, but there would be no point, Hyunjin couldn’t see him where he was standing behind him. Felix ran a leather gloved hand over the part where he hit. “Words.”

“Yes Sir.” Felix grinned, and rewarded Hyunjin with another smooth pass of his gloved hands over his soft, sensitive, expectant skin. You would think that after how long they had been playing together Hyunjin would become dulled to this, that he would grow more prepared for it, sensation would have less of an impact but the opposite was true. The expectation, the possibilities that hung in the air and made his pale skin crawl only made him more sensitive to every sensation, to every puff of breath.

Felix ran two fingers down either side of Hyunjin’s knobby spine causing the other man to shiver. It was nice like this, Hyunjin forced to slouch, normally so prim and proper, Felix’s own preppy prince now slouching over in Felix’s guest room his head and arms in a fucking pillowry, god he was going to inflate Felix’s ego. Like this Felix had access to parts of Hyunjin he didn’t always, height no longer an issue but Hyunjin was still standing, what a treat. Felix kicked at Hyunjin’s feet, making him spread them more, until there was just the hint of strain at Hyunjin’s groin.

“So inflexible.” Felix tsked moving to select some toys, still out of Hyunjin’s view.

“I’m sorry Sir.” Hyunjin apologized. Felix made his selection, some old favorites, and crept back to Hyunjin, boots silent on the plush carpet, until he could whisper right behind his ear.

“That’s alright Jinnie, just means we’ll have to get you nice and stretched.”Hyunjin shivered, and twisted his neck, trying to see where the voice came from, trying to see Felix, but the pillory didn’t allow it. Satisfaction and heat pooled in Felix’s gut at the sight. Felix kicked Hyunjin’s feet wider, just a bit, just until he knew it would ache. It straightened his spine a little but mostly It brought his butt lower, evened the playing field.

“I brought one of your favorites Jinnie,” Felix crooned sweetly, mock sweetly, the kind of sweet that disguised arsenic and deadly nightshade, the kind of sweet that was sinister. This was a part of their play too. With others Felix was different, soft, small, sturdy, reliable, a dom who was in control and reserved, people gave themselves over to him trusting that his were capable hands. With Hyunjin it was different. This Felix was still very much in charge, but he wasn’t in control, he was a loose cannon, sinister, unpredictable, unhinged. This is what Hyunjin liked, he didn’t want to give himself over to something certain and controlled, he wanted to give himself over to a hurricane, a forest fire, something uncontrolled and unpredictable but powerful.

This is what Hyunjin liked, Felix bringing the crop down on his ass in an unwarned, un-vocalized, unplanned strike. Hyunjin gasped.

“Okay Jinnie, let's play a game,” Felix hit him again, now one on his left deltoid just under the pillory, “name that toy.” Felix struck his other deltoid, he had a bit of a thing for symmetry, especially on Hyunjin’s smooth unblemished skin.

“It’s a crop!” Hyunjin gasped. Felix hit him again.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a crop sir!” Felix ran his non-dominant hand down Hyunjin’s back, his sweat glistened on the back leather gloves tantalizingly.

“Very good. Which one Jinnie?” Felix struck each of his straining thighs. Swats really, nothing substantial yet, just enough to sting painfully. Hyunjin shifted uncertainty, flinching away from the crop and considering.

“I can’t tell, Sir.”

“Have another taste.” Felix struck each thigh again, the inner thigh this time where they were spread before him. Hyunjin whimpered.

“The black one, with the red heart.” Felix heaved a put upon sigh.

“Disappointing.” He brought the crop down hard, a real strike with the full extension of Felix’s elbow right onto the meat of Hyunjin’s hip. Hyunjin rocked forward crying out, squealing. The skin turned pink then red fast, more vibrant than the other pink marks covering Hyunjin from Felix’s earlier hits. Felix watched Hyunjin’s fists clench and unclench nervously in their binding. Felix trailed the tip of the crop down Hyunjin’s back, from the exposed nape of his neck down his back in lazy swirls, making him shiver but also feel the unique tip. He struck him once more, tight on his flat ass. Hyunjin whimpered but finally spoke.

“It’s the brown one, the one with the forked tip and green handle." Felix smiled.

"Very good Jinnie." He trailed his hands over his flushed irritated skin as a reward before letting the forked tip tickle Hyunjin's skin. It was one of their favorites, a forked tongue, a green handle, a delicate hint to Hyunjin's favorite. Original sin. Stupid catholic boys. Hyunjin just shivers against it, shaking his head uselessly trying to get his too-long hair out of his eyes, Felix, watched him struggle and didn't help him.

Felix trailed the crop tip over the small of Hyunjin's back down to the cleft of his cheeks and swatted it lightly once, a peck, a kiss, a warning. He pulled a tube from the table and squirted a large excess of lube right at the top of Hyunjin's crack so it dripped down slow and obscene. Hyunjin moaned, his hands clenching, aching to grab onto something but finding nothing, his wrists were already red from the wooden bindings. His skin was so sensitive, Felix wondered how much longer it would be until it broke, until the abrasions turned into dottings of bright red blood. Hyunjin always loved that.

Felix used the tip of the crop to spread the lube around Hyunjins crack, between his cheeks, not because it was an effective tool - it wasn't, but because the way it made Hyunjin mewl and his knees shake. Felix spread Hyunjin with one hand, his hole clenched in anticipation and oh where's the fun in that? Where's the fun in Hyunjin thinking he knows anything at all? Felix hit Hyunjin's back hard, the crop left the red raised skin sticky with lube.

"Dumb doll, don't pretend like you know anything." Felix hit him again, this time on his right hip, he loved the way the lube made his skin shine and made a nice wet smack sound.

He might have to do this more often.

"m sorry Sir, just please, I wasn't trying to control you but I just."

"Please what Jinnie?"

"Please, I  _ want _ you, please Sir, Please." Felix laughed, he couldn't not.

"Oh Please? You want me?" He laughed at that, but when Hyunjin shifted in his binds he was quick to bring the crop down on his ass. A reminder, Felix's laughter was not permission to relax, was not a promise of momentary refuge, there was no off mode. Unless Hyunjin said the magic word. "I can tell you want me by the way you shake," Felix said but he let the crop go back to trailing sticky lube down Hyunjin, sweeping it over his hole in delicate licks of a leather tongue.

Hyunjin sucked in a breath, his knees wouldn't stop shaking at the unnatural angle, half supported but the leather straps holding the pillory half overbalanced too far forward, legs spread just a few inches too wide to be comfortable. Felix pressed one leather thumb against the tight clench of Hyunjin's hole, pressing more down than in, a pressure, a warning to relax.

Hyunjin whined and whimpered, and took deep gasping breaths and finally relaxed. Felix sunk his index finger in and left his thumb on the outside to keep pressing unrelenting pressure to Hyunjin's rim. Hyunjin sighed, a happy sound at finally having something in him, Felix brought his arm back to bring the crop down on Hyunjin's back one more time. Hyunjin cried out and clenched around Felix's small finger. Felix's fingers weren't long, there would be no prostate play with fingers alone, they were thicker with the addition of the leather gloves but not by much, what they were, were a warning, a promise of something coming.

Felix pressed his finger around stroking and jabbing at Hyunjin's walls and felt Hyunjin's tight heat and god, he wanted. Fuck it. Felix took his finger out and removed the glove with his teeth. He coated two bare fingers with the lube still pooling and dripping down Hyunjin's ass before pressing back into Hyunjin. It was better bare, it always was, Hyunjin ran warm but here he was impossibly hot, bleeding warmth into Felix's poorly circulated fingers.

Hyunjin whined and rocked his hips back subconsciously, trying to get closer to Felix but there was nowhere to go, there was no slack in the line, Hyunjin coughed and spluttered at the wood rubbing at and digging into his neck.

"Where are you going Jinnie?" Felix thrust his fingers in with more force, he was relaxed enough, Hyunjin had demonstrated a remarkable ability to relax and take anything, they both knew that this was no longer prep, this was play.

"Sorry, Sir." Felix hummed, another time he might make Hyunjin say more but right then he couldn't bring himself to care. Felix spread his fingers inside of Hyunjin quickly and Hyunjin moaned. Felix closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Hyunjin velvety soft all around him, memorized the way he felt before he pulled his fingers out. Felix lubed up his next surprise and inserted the prostate massager roughly.

Hyunjin gasped and jerked and choked and coughed and squirmed and Felix delighted in it. Felix laughed, the toy wasn't even on and Hyunjin's knees were already on the verge of collapse, making his neck and wrists strain more in the pillory.

"Okay, Jinnie what's this?" Hyunjin knew better than to play around this time. He gasped, thick and wet, before he choked out an answer.

"The massager, the the the," Felix could hear him racking his brain, could see his hole clench around the toy trying to feel every part of it, "the pink one! with the ribbing!"

"Very good Jinnie, see what happens when you actually use that brain of yours?" Hyunjin preened below him, gasping and giggling a little, Hyunjin was a very giggly thing. Hyunjin's giggles were cut off with a moan when Felix grabbed the remote off the table with his still gloved hand and turned it on the third-from-highest setting.

Felix stepped around, finally stepping out of Hyunjin's peripheral vision to look at his face and  _ oh it was lovely _ . How could Felix have ever been unsure when Hyunjin looked like  _ that _ . His hair was lank and dripping with his sweat, rivulets dotted his red forehead and dripped down his face. Hyunjin's eyes were wide, dilated in the dim light, black and glassy, tears gathering on his lash line threatening to spill down red blushing cheeks. His lips were wet, covered in his own spit and drool, and red. He tongue hung against his bottom lip threatening to fall out of his mouth and loll to the side like a dumb mutt. And his neck. Hyunjin's neck was red all around from his struggling, the first dotting of blood peaked through on his left wrist, Felix wondered if Hyunjin even realized, his eyes were very glassy.

"Jinnie repeat to me what you have to say if it becomes too much?" Hyunjin's eyes focused on Felix in front of him, Felix watching him swallow before speaking.

"Piggy. I say piggy If I want Sir to stop." Felix smiled.

"Very good Jinnie." Hyunjin preened again, and this time Felix could see it on his face, a smile stretching wide, the way his eyes softened. Felix pressed the button on the remote to increase the vibrations. Hyunjin's soft smile turned into a moan, his eyes flew open but didn't quite focus on anything, just opened to the space in front of him. Felix upped it once more, one button press away from the highest setting Hyunjin rocked in his hold and bit down hard on his lip. That just wouldn't do.

Suddenly Felix stopped the vibrations, halting all stimulation to Hyunjin's prostate, Hyunjin cried out, a tear slipping down his face.

"Sir!" Hyunjin whined.

"Jinnie, what have I said about biting?" Hyunjin blinked, taking a second too long to respond, Felix pulsed the vibrator once inside of him. "I said not to damage what's mine." Hyunjin moaned again, and nodded his head vigorously, technically nodding like that only caused more damage to Hyunjin's neck, but Felix didn't care it was too cute. Felix turned the vibrator back on, this time on full blast, and watched Hyunjin squeeze his eyes shut tight and resist the urge to bite his own lip until it bled. Felix decided to throw him a bone and slid his own sticky fingers into Hyunjin's mouth for him to suck on. Hyunjin gasped around them and closed his mouth, sucking hard laving his tongue over the digits cleaning them of the lube.

Hyunjin was sweet. Like this. Outside of the room he could be an asshole, insensitive, ignorant, way too in his head about most things, but in the room? In the room, he was sweet, compliant, enthusiastic. Out of the room, Hyunjin wore the same two styles of shirt. Inside the room, Hyunjin was ready to hand everything over, his secrets, his fears, his desire, his life in Felix's small but capable hands. Felix took out his fingers, Hyunjin tried to follow them, but the pillory didn't let him get very far.

Felix thought about kissing him then, about leaning forward, just a peck really, just a bit more, and capturing those red spit-slick lips in a kiss, about sucking on his puffy lips until they were tender and swollen. But, he didn't.

Instead, Felix walked around Hyunjin, he brought his gloved hand down harsh on the side of his ass, so it didn't touch the vibrator but still made it jerk inside him. Hyunjin whined.

"What do you want Jinnie?" Felix asked, he wondered if he wanted a ring or maybe a sleeve on his cock but to his surprise, Hyunjin had something else in mind.

"You Sir! I want you Sir! Want you in me!" Felix stilled. Felix had fucked Hyunjin a couple of times, but not often, he usually liked to play with Hyunjin in other ways, but he couldn't deny the sight was getting to him. Felix was hard in his jeans.

"Is that what you want Jinnie?"

"Please, please, please Sir!" Felix had half a mind to hit him again for whining, but he liked it far too much, the way his voice got thinner and raspier, his breath mixing with pure want. Felix didn't turn off the vibrations before pulling the massager out, let it thrum against every part of Hyunjin on it's way out, and based on the sounds he made, he felt it.

With Hyunjin like he was, legs spread, arms and head locked up, knees slightly bent, Felix didn't have to adjust him at all, normally Hyunjin was too tall for this but like this, he was perfect.

Felix rolled a condom on with his non-gloved hand and positioned himself behind Hyunjin. He slid in and Hyunjin instantly collapsed, his knees giving out, pillory cutting into his throat dangerously. Felix had expected it, he caught him by the hips quickly pulling him up and against his hips. Hyunjin was speaking, or at least trying to, Felix couldn't understand him around all the coughing and gasping and hoarse whispering but eventually Felix made out what he was saying, a single repeated phrase.

"thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" Felix didn't move inside of Hyunjin, not because he needed to adjust but instead to let him recover and to build some anticipation. Finally, when Hyunjin spoke it was clearer and a little more supportive, "feels so good Sir." Felix smiled, Hyunjin was learning, Felix hadn't even had to ask.

As a reward, Felix slammed into him, dragging Hyunjin's thin hips around off and on his cock, again and again, the slack in the straps his only guide along with the litany of sounds falling form Hyunjin's lips. Felix wondered what they looked like now, what he crying freely? Was his lips still covered in his own slobber? Was he biting them again? he better not be.

He pistoned in and out harder, he was the only person allowed to do this, to treat Hyunjin like this, something to be used, and Hyunjin let him, Hyunjin  _ wanted  _ it. Felix knew, Hyunjin had told him, all week he spent thinking about this, about Felix having his way and taking him apart, about Felix letting him hang in uncertainty and pain and pleasure until it broke him. Hyunjin broke. 

“Sir! Sir! Ah! Gonna cum! Sir! Please!” 

“Go ahead Jinnie, cum for Sir all over yourself.” Hyunjin whined, he couldn’t always cum untouched but Felix certainly wasn’t going to help him by touching his cock. Instead Felix landed another harsh smack on his hip, and Hyunjin moaned one last time before cumming all over himself and the carpet. 

Felix could feel his own release building, he slammed Hyunjin’s hips against his roughly, Hyunjin was almost entirely boneless underneath him, sagging against him and the pillory. So trusting, even as both things hurt him. 

“Please Sir,” and just like that Felix came. Hyunjin could be very persuasive. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> THANK YOU MILAN I LOVE U  
> (i have more requests coming)  
> [The post with donation request info](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384)
> 
> [My twitter (minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
